Light in My Soul!
by ALmRL
Summary: A fic based from FFXIII. There's an OC in it. And its purely original. Not exactly based from the game.. Most of it its own idea :)
1. Chapter 1

So I looked up to the ceiling, thinking what I should do from now on. I'm already 16. Most of guys at my age had already started joining the Guardian Corps unit and serve as the protector of Cocoon's peace and justice. But here I am, just lying down on my bed thinking and thinking and thinking! And finally through lots of thoughts and choice playing in my head, I decided to join the Guardian Corps too.

Guess I should introduce myself… My name is Al, just call me Al. I'm 16 as you know. Living a normal teenage life, thinking myself as a warrior but I'm actually just a kid with a head which keep thinking of saving this world from the freak creatures been showing up recently. I guess, joining the Guardian Corps can actually be my head start of 'saving the world'. Huh, I chuckled myself, what a kid my age can do, most of them who joined the Guardian Corps ended up being the one who carries the luggage, weapons, ammunition and all sorts of maid jobs. But I'm going to change that! I'm going to prove that a kid at this age can do more than that! I dozed off later on, tired from all the thinking…

The sun rises up as always the next morning, shining bright through my window pane. The shimmering warm light brushes my face as if it's always there for me to wake me up. I smiled like an idiot at the thought of that. Not wasting any time, I got up from my bed and head to the shower. After getting myself prepared, had breakfast, I quickly head myself to the Guardian Corps base. As I head there with my velocycle, I keep thinking about my future.. Where is my destiny going to take me?

Few minutes later, I arrived at the base. Can't lie, my hands were trembling and my knees were shaking. I was nervous, but I told myself that there's nothing to be afraid of! So I went directly to the registration booth and sign up. I can tell, by the soldier's body language and a smirk at the face, they think they've got me all summed up! Not to really be bothered by those I quickly write down all the information they needed from me. I hand up my registration form and a soldier behind me told me to follow him. I did as told.

As I walk, my eyes can't stop looking around the surroundings. And suddenly, it stopped at this young woman. She has a tint pink hair, blue eyes and a pretty face… She looked like a Goddess! It didn't take long before she realized I was staring at her, she then looked at me with a glare, I quickly look down. Feeling awkward and embarrass as she caught me staring at her, I then quickly catch up with the soldier whom I lost during my little 'daydreaming'. I managed to catch up with him and he handed me my uniform. I proceed to change to my uniform as I can't wait to get started. He then handed me a piece of paper with all the information I need. He even wished me good luck with a friendly manner. I wonder, how bad is it going to be?

I read the piece of paper with full concentration, don't want to miss any important things I should know, at the last column it's written my commander's name. LIGHTNING. Written in bold, just Lightning. So I asked around searching for my commander. Without hesitation, I decided to asked the young woman I saw earlier. I then got up to her and asked, she then took my paper and signed it, I was feeling weird and when I looked at the paper, I was taken aback! It's her! She's going to be my commander?! I thought to myself. 'What's the matter?' she then asked me. She realized I was talking to myself in my head, I told her it was nothing. Without wasting time, she handed me her weapons and the other soldiers luggage, I knew this was going to happen, well I can't do anything to fight back. My brain can't seem to think properly, my heart beat's beating fast like it's going to pop out from my chest anytime at the presence of Lightning, my commander. I don't know what's this feeling I'm having, could it be love at first sight?

Without thinking of it too much, I proceed to accept it open heartedly, somehow I feel delighted that I can serve under her. Never thought I would get her as my commander. Whatever it is, I'll try my best to get out of this maid jobs and actually serve Guardian Corps in protecting Cocoon. At noon, there's a break time, I'm feeling exhausted with all this walking and running, giving the soldiers their weaponry. There's a 'special' room for someone in the ranks like mine. As I enter the room, all eyes were on me, it was a sudden pin-drop silence. I felt uneasy. What's their problem? I thought to myself, few second later everyone was back doing their own thing. I didn't feel like eating, so I just got myself a glass of ice cold sky juice. I was sitting alone till a guy came sitting beside me, I don't mind as I was really hoping for a company. He then asked my name. 'Just call me AL' I said. He reluctantly accepted it without questioning. So I asked his. 'Xero, Xero Lazarus, I'm 23'. I was stunned, judging from his rank from the shoulder pad, he's a Sergeant, just like Lightning, but why is he here in this room.

Like a mind reader, he told me why he's around here and not hanging around with the other. It seems that he's more comfortable around here, and to add in to my surprise, he's scouting on me to take in as a corporal. He told me I got potential. But I just started. I said to him, how does he even know that I have such 'potential'? He just got up and left with a mysterious smile on his face. Well, that was weird, I guess. After I've finished my drink, I got up and quickly head back to Lightning. Can't wait to see her again I thought to myself gleefully. Before I reached there, I saw Xero, the guy who sat with me earlier talking to Lightning, I wonder. Are they talking about me? Wishful thinking I told myself.

So, no playing around, I got to Lightning as fast as I could, she was looking at me, I was looking around to see if anyone was around, and nope. No one was around. Means that, she's looking at me! Well,that's dumb of me to look around. She then handed me a Corporal rank shoulder pad! I told her I can't accept it since I've just started, not even a day I'm here and I got to be a corporal, no way! It's not fair to the others I said to her. She somehow understands it and kept it on her red pack that hangs from her waist and strapped to her left leg. 'I'm going to train you and make sure you're worthy enough to get it' she said in a calm manner. 'I was expecting you to take it without saying anything but I was wrong. I would like to see what you got and what you can do. Don't expect me to take it easy on you just because you're new '. I was delighted that she understands. This is exactly what I wanted! To get a chance to prove myself that I can protect Cocoon!

My blood was rushing fast, my mind keep asking me to ask her name. Her real name! Without hesitation, I asked her real name, I immediately regretted it! She then smiled and said 'Call me Light'. Shouldn't I address her formally, like Commander Lightning. 'But here, in the Guardian Corps you call me Sergeant Lightning! You hear me?' she said seriously. Without questioning, I said yes. She then questioned me, 'Yes?' I realized then she wants me to address her formally now. 'YES SERGEANT LIGHTNING!' 'Training starts tomorrow, get some rest and sleep early. It's not going to be easy' she told me. I then proceed to leave her and went home. Still, my mind is still wondering of her REAL name. Why won't she tell me? I guess, I have to earn her trust first. Before I got home, I even asked Xero for her real name. To my surprise he doesn't know it either. So after that, I went home.

Man, first day is not that bad after all, got a beautiful commander, training starts tomorrow and to top it off, she's going to train me! I was delighted. And I also thought that calling her Sergeant Lightning is kind of too long. 'Just Sergeant.' I told myself. ' Huh, I'm falling in love with my own commander who's older than me, how funny is that?' I chuckled. And with that thought, I went to sleep.

Another day comes. I woke up earlier than usual, got off my bed. My mind's full of things I want to find out! Can I be one of Guardian Corps warrior? Will I actually get to know Lightning's real name? And most importantly, will I be the one who saves Cocoon from all its misery? Put that thoughts aside for now, I told myself. Today's an important day, got to prove myself to Lightning I'm worthy enough! Head myself to the shower. People said that the shower is a good place to relax. Well, they're not wrong after all. Put on my Guardian Corps uniform and I have plenty of time left before I head there. While waiting, I played my electric guitar. Which I haven't touch it for so long now. The frisky steel strings, the heaviness of the guitar and the tone. 'Ah I miss you buddy'. Strange enough the strings are pink. Which reminded me of Lightning's hair. I smiled at the thought of that. Truly is I've fallen for her, but I got to put it aside so I can focus on Guardian Corps training later on. Played a few songs until I realized its time for me to go.

Started up my velocycle and I begin my journey. Few minutes later, I reached my destination. From the dark panel of my eyewear, I see her. Waiting for me I guess. I got off my bike and head to her, reporting in duty. It didn't take long before she gave me a weapon. The weapon that she gave me looks unique. It's dark black in color with yellow stripes at certain part of the gun/blade. It's a gun blade! 'It's called the Axis Blade, it's a lower level of my Blaze Edge. Until you can handle the Axis Blade, then only I'll let you create your own weapon' she said. 'Woah woah! My own weapon?' I said excitingly. 'Don't get too excited, pass the training, then we'll see about it.' Without any moment of waiting, she quickly start the training. She told me the basics of weaponry and battle. I want to tell her that I got the basics covered up. But I didn't because I like communicating with her.

Not long after that, she finished explaining the basics. About time, I told myself, can't wait to start shooting and blow shit up! The training field is big though. Big enough to for a monster like the King Behemoth. But then, instead of showing me how to shoot, she demonstrated how to transform the gun blade from a blade to a gun or vice versa. 'How hard can this be?' I told her. She grinned sinisterly. I took out the Axis Blade and stand in her posture and start transforming it. Suddenly I felt a sharp piercing ice cold blade slits my finger. My eyes opened up wide and blood starts pouring out of it. I dropped the Axis Blade and screamed my lungs out. A taste of my own medicine of being too arrogant.

Add in to my pain, Lightning looked at me without even a look of surprised. She took out the first aid kit from her red pack and start dressing up the wound, it was painful. 'You wrongly positioned your hand, should have paid attention when I was doing it'. YOU THINK!? I said to myself. 'Get up! And do it again' she said after dressing up my wound. 'Are you crazy?!I was lucky my finger is not fully decapitated. And now you want me to do it again?!' I shouted. Through my mind, I didn't mean to shout to her, she's my commander…And also I love her. I can get disbanded for shouting at her. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you'. I said with a shameful feeling. 'You're going to stop just because your finger's wounded. Huh, and you want to be a Guardian Corps warrior? Get real kid!' Her words pierced me. I stood and picked up the Axis Blade and requested her, humbly to demonstrate it again. She did it once more.

I see it now. I was able to transform it, but the pain from my finger, I can't hide it. Each transformation my face is revealing more and more of the pain. The chain rotor is now fully covered with my blood. She's not going to proceed until I'll be able to transform it perfectly. But I won't give up! For Cocoon! For LIGHTNING! I'll show her and everyone that I'm not just an average kid!

I repeated the transforming cycle until my whole right hand feels numb. Lightning is just in front of me. Observing my training. At one point, she stopped me and then proceed to the next one. 'Transformation training complete'. Even a transformation training got me bleeding, I wonder what's in store for me next. Blood from my finger is now completely dried out. She then draws her Blaze Edge towards me. I was stunned, I froze there. My mind stops to think! 'Grab your Axis Blade and fight me'. What!? She wants me to fight her! I can't do anything but did as was told. I grab the Axis Blade and trying to hold it firmly. I can't seem to do it!

How could I? I mean, to fight someone I loved! But I forcefully pushed my feelings away and began attacking her. She was swift. Her speed, agility and strength. It stopped me on my tracks and I can't seem to move because I'm too caught up mesmerizing her. Just a few second later, my blade got off from my hand and her blade was pointing directly towards my heart, at any point, if she was my enemy she can just stab it anytime. 'FOCUS! You would be dead already!' I then picked up my blade and start facing her again. And again and again after so many tries I can't seem to overpower her! She was just too good! I mean, is it really this fast till I get to face her. Wouldn't it take months of training till I finally face her. At one point, her blade sliced up my leg, I can't stand! Is she trying to kill me?!

She then transform her blade to a gun and points directly at my face. I lost. I'm no warrior! I'm just a kid with imaginative and crazy dreams! Why do I even sign up for Guardian Corps at the first place?! I should have just let it go and let others save Cocoon! 'I can't do it!' I told her with my eyes closed in regret. 'That easy you're giving up?' she asked. 'I'm not giving up! I'm just not ready! I can't even beat you, how am I going to protect to Cocoon?!' 'Then it's my job to get you prepared. I understand what you're feeling. It's not easy to see all the pain people's suffering. And you can't do anything about it. It's painful I know. I know you want to protect these people. But first, you got to learn how to protect yourself. So do me a favor and don't give up on it! I will help you get through it' she smiled.

Her words! Her smile! Her encouragement! It got me back to my feet, she's definitely something else. She's SPECIAL! I said! And with her words, I carved it in my soul and make it as my motivation to keep going! So I got up and keep facing her. Though not once I'm able to defeat her, I'm improving. I can see her movements and be able to read it. Hours gone by and the training for today stopped. I was feeling exhausted and in pain. I was brave enough to asked her if she's interested to join me for a quick dinner. She laughed gently and turned down the offer politely. Well, I understand or perhaps I'm being too straight-forward…

Well, since she turned down the offer I didn't feel like eating anymore. My plan now is to head straight back home, clean myself and hit the sack. I know tomorrow is going to be much more excruciating and tiring. Revved up my velocycle and head home. Before I could begin my journey home, Xero stopped me and offered me for a dinner. How weird is it? I just asked Lightning out for a dinner, now Xero asked me. I couldn't turn down his offer, so I accepted it.

He told me to follow his velocycle closely. The moment I saw his velocycle, I was feeling amazed! He's velocycle is striking red with silver rims, to summed it up, a much better velocycle than mine! So I followed him closely trying not to get lost on the way.

The roads on Cocoon is always busy, cars and cycle are always up lighting up the road. After a while he stopped at a restaurant called Oerba Dia. Hmm, I thought to myself. Oerba is also a name of a village in Gran Pulse. Not thinking about it too much, I followed Xero in the restaurant. It has a nice cozy feeling to it. The music that's playing, the service so far and the atmosphere is great. I proceed to sit down on a table together with Xero. Without wasting any time, he called up a waitress to take down our orders. The waitress that served us had bright red hair curled in piggy tails and green eyes. Her nametag written 'Vanille'. Nice name,I said to myself. 'As usual' Xero said. From that I knew he eats here often. I'm looking to the menus can't think of what to order. So I decided for a sky juice and egg sandwich. I was feeling weird and funny at the same time. Vanille chuckled at my order and proceed to take our order.

While waiting for our food, Xero and I talked about so many stuffs. Most of it were just normal chats. Until at one point, I was talking about Lightning, and how great she is. And how her training really improves me a lot. He just smiled and seem to understand what I'm trying to say. Then he said, 'Go get her,tiger' and winked. Here it comes again, that weird feeling. I mean, did he really actually supported me to go get her and winked!? I then told him that she's older than me and plus she's my commander. 'So?' he said reluctantly. 'If you love her so much, you wouldn't even care about those things, you would only care about Lightning.' I thought about what he said, it's true. If I really love her I wouldn't care about those things.

'Do you like her Xero?' I asked nervously. 'Who? Lightning? Nah.. She's not really my type.' Just few moments later, our food arrived. I was glad that Xero's not into Lightning, because if he did, I would have to face him to get her. And that's not something I would want to do. But for Lightning, I might rethink my thoughts. But, since Xero's not into her, then there's nothing to worry about. So we ate our dinner. 'That's a cool velocycle you got there!' I said to break the silence. 'Yeah you think so! Build up that bad boy from scratch. She's my baby man!' Xero said gleefully. He really loves his cycle huh. After we're done with our meal, we proceed to leave.

I told him that I wanted to pay for my meal but he eagerly pushed my offer as he wants to treat us. 'Plus, it's me who offered you for a dinner! So, I'm the one who should pay!' I'm really lucky to meet someone like Xero. It's not easy to get someone who's kind enough for you and sees potential in you. And not to forget Lightning. How can I forget about her? She brought me back up when I'm at the point of breaking down. And her face is now imprinted in my head, can't stop thinking about her! And I'm glad that I can't stop. Am I going crazy for her? Is this truly love?

So Xero and me parted ways back to our home, as I reached home, I lie down on my bed thinking what Xero told me. 'If you love her, then you wouldn't care about other things but Lightning'. As my head keeps replaying my conversation earlier with Xero, suddenly my phone rang. I was snapped out of my little dream and it's a text message from an unknown number. Strangely enough my phone visuals became distorted! And with this a large bold text written in crimson red showing '13 DAYS!'.


	2. Chapter 2

'13 days? Someone's birthday?' I laughed at the thought of it. I thought it was my phone going haywire, since I barely used it. But I tried to fix it, the screen does not change nor back to normal state. Then suddenly it turns off by itself! 'Crazy phone!' I didn't think of it too much and put it away.

As usual the next day, I make my way to Guardian Corps to continue my training and of course, to see her. When I arrived, Lightning told me that she can't train me today as she is sent to a duty to help the other soldiers defeat an Alpha Behemoth at Eden. 'DAMN! Is it possible for me to come along and lend a helping hand, Sergeant?' I tried to bargain my way in but she rejected it politely. I was disappointed, but I guess it's the best for her and me. I mean, I do not want to get in her way and trouble her but…. at the same time I want to help her! Out of nowhere, Xero pats me in the back.

'Hey, since Light is out for duty. How about I train you today huh? Come on! It'll be fun!' he said with his glowing white teeth showing as he smiles. 'Sure, why not? I hope you don't mind Sergeant.' while looking at Lightning. 'Go ahead, but the time I'm back, I want to see you prepared and ready to face me! Got it?' She's not playing around at all. 'Come on Light, don't scare him like that.' Xero chuckled. Full of confidence in me I said 'YES SERGEANT LIGHTNING!' And with that she left with the others and head to Eden. 'So, she wants you to face her huh? Well as far as I know, Light never asked anyone to fight her before. Well I guess she really see something in you! Well, let's not waste time and start shall we?' I nodded since me myself do not want to waste anytime!

As I battle with Xero, somehow I'm be able to defeat him with ease. I'm not sure whether he's not using his full strength or he just want to build confidence in me to face Lightning later on. 'Kid, I want to know what's bothering you when you face Light. Is it her beauty? Her strength? Her speed?' Xero suddenly asked me in the middle of the training. I lowered my Axis Blade. 'Everything! Somehow when I'm around her, I can't think properly, my abilities seems to be out of the window when I face her!' I told Xero wholeheartedly. 'I understand. But I got to tell you, Light isn't who's easy to fall in love to someone. She's a strong hearted woman and just by charms is not going to work. You need to toughen up and show her you're strong enough to protect Cocoon and strong enough to be with her. I got hopes on you kid! I really do! I see the passion you have in wanting to protect Cocoon and wanting to be with Lightning.' 'So, all of this 'training' is just actually you wanting me to tell the truth about my feelings to Light and what's bothering me?' I asked. 'BINGO!' he laughed later on. 'You think you can easily beat me? Not a chance till you can beat Lightning!'

So after that, he told me he got to go for his own duty. After he left, I just sat there at the training field and think of what Xero just said. So far, everything he said is true and motivational for me. Not long before that, I heard a familiar voice saying 'So, this is what you do while I was gone? Just sitting here daydreaming?' It's LIGHTNING! I'm feeling happy she had return and can't wait to face her with the confidence and motivation I just received from Xero earlier. I'm pretty certain I can defeat her this time! 'What are you waiting for? Let's get it on!' she said without a moment of hesitation.

By her tone, she knew that Xero had been training with me while she was gone. What she doesn't know is what me and Xero talked about earlier on. So, I transformed my Axis blade from a gun to a blade. To my surprised, Lightning didn't moved back nor showed any sign of hesitation to face me. Why would she be? Right? I mean she's a strong warrior, what am I thinking of scaring her off with just transforming my Axis Blade! Sometime I get a little over my head and I'm trying my best to throw away that bad habit of mine. But hey, old habits die hard. Just a few seconds later, she starts to attack me!

No! Not this time! No more! I'm not going to let her beauty and strength to weaken me! Instead I used it to strengthen myself! 'I CAN DO THIS!' I shouted! 'Don't get too cocky kid!' she replied. Hit after hit! Swing after swings! After each hit I seem to grew stronger. It's like I can't control this energy I'm feeling! I felt powerful but dark at the same time… 'STOP!' she shouted! At that moment I realized my blade almost went through her heart! 'WOAH! I'm sorry!' I stepped back and try to grab hold on myself. What just happen!? I seem like not myself few seconds ago. 'Are you feeling alright?' she asked. 'I'm okay, shall we continue?' I asked but hoping she would say no. 'You do realize you almost kill me do you?' I do. But it wasn't me. I mean, I wasn't myself. I don't know how I want to tell it to Light. She'll probably think I'm nuts.

'I guess that's enough training. You seem a lot stronger than I thought. Just a while ago I left you with Xero and now look at you. To be honest, with that strength just now, you can easily get the Corporal ranking! So I'm giv….. 'No Light!' I stopped her before she could finish her sentences. ' I don't care about the ranks anymore! To hell with that! All I wanted is to protect Cocoon and… I stopped at that thought. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I've fallen for her? Will she think of me differently after I tell her? 'And?' she asked with a confuse look on her face. 'Nothing. I got a little too carried away with my own feelings.' I hold back my feelings to confess to her. I do not want her to think that I signed up for Guardian Corps just to flirt around with her! NO!

'You do realize that you just called me Light here in the Guardian Corps a few moments ago.' she said with a smile on her face. 'I'm sorry Sergeant.' I replied. 'It's okay. It's been a while since people call me Light. I kind of missed it.' 'You missed it huh?' 'Yeah. Well, you can stop staring at my face now.' she chuckled.

Realizing that I was staring her face, I snapped out of it and feel embarrassed, my whole face was red and I can't seem to hide it. I laughed after she said that to somehow cover it. I also realized that I've few hours left before I can return home. Hmm. I can use this time I have to talk to her! PERFECT!

'So uh, where do you live?' I mustered up all my courage to ask her.

'Well, you could say my house location is pretty special and isolated. It's on top of a small island. Why?' I was stunned. But try to remain calm… 'Nothing, just asking since I got time left before I head home.' 'Oh okay. Hold on, I just remembered, tonight my sister is coming over with her husband for dinner. You want to come over? Could be nice to have an extra guest.' she asked with a smile. Really!? Is Lightning inviting me over to her house for dinner? Gosh! Her smile, never fails to hypnotize me! 'So?' she asked again. 'Oh, I guess I could! Since I've nothing much to do and since tomorrow is an off day!' I said gleefully. 'Well, okay then, I'll send the route for my house on your velocycle navigation system later on and you're good to go!'

'Thanks!' And with that she left and head home. I was the happiest guy at that moment! Though it's not a for-two dinner, but I don't mind. This is a perfect chance for me to get to know her more and hopefully she realize how deeply in love I am to her. So, I left the training field and quickly get to my velocycle. With the navigation route already set to her house, I saved the route as I want to get home first to refresh myself and change to a better attire! Hey! I'm having dinner with Lightning and her sister and also her sister's husband. I want to look good and neat. As I enter the doorstep of my house, I realize something is wrong. The clock! It stays at 12. It's a digital watch so it's impossible to be running out of battery. I tried resetting it back to actual time, but every time I try, it would revert back to 12. First the phone now this, what the hell is going on? I have no time for this! I have a dinner later with Lightning and I'm not going to let these kind of things gets in my way! Uh uh!

So I quickly shower and prepare myself. I decided to wear jeans with a plain black tee and sneakers. It's okay I guess. I chuckled. Later, I left the house and begin my journey to her house. While on my journey, my head can't stop to think of what's going to happen at her house. All sorts of crazy thoughts and ideas popping out every time. Anxiety. The sane and the insane rivalry. Trying not to think too much, I finally arrived….

It's her house! It's Lightning's house! I can't believe it! I'm actually in front of her house! It has a stairs that leads up to her house since it's on top of an island. I saw two cars outside. One of it must belong to Lightning and the other one I guess it's her sis's? Not to care about it too much. I observed her house. Wow! Such a big house! I went up and rang the doorbell. Few seconds later, the door opened and a young woman with the same tint pink hair except that it's tied and her face has a resemblance to Lightning. This must be her sister I thought. 'Hey, you must be Al! I'm Serah! By my looks I can tell you know who I am right?' 'Urh, you're Lightning's little sister?' I answered. 'You got it all figured out, Al!' she said in a gleeful manner

Suddenly, a guy came up behind her and said 'Hey Serah, let's not keep Lightning's guest just standing here in front of the doorstep shall we. Come on in buddy! I stepped into the house slowly. 'Let me introduced myself, I'm Snow! Snow Villiers. I'm Serah's husband! Sit here buddy! Let Serah get Lightning down, you must be Al. Light told me earlier she had a guest coming today and his name is Al. Nice to meet ya!' 'Nice to meet you too!' I replied.

'Hey Al!' A voice suddenly calling my name. A voice that I recognize so much and would love to hear it every day. So I stand up and the moment I saw Lightning, my eyes can't seem to move away! There she is, wearing the nicest black dress I've ever seen. Her aqua blue eyes. Her tint pink hair. So perfect! I can't seem to think of what to do next! 'Hey, L.. L.. Light! You look amazing!' complimenting her. 'You think so? Well Serah got it for me, she think it looks nice on me, but I think otherwise.' 'No! No! It looks good on you!' It's nice to see something different to her rather than her usual Guardian Corps attire that I see her wear every day. 'See! I told you! Well, what we're waiting for? Let's eat!' Serah invited us.

I pulled out her chair. 'Thanks' she said softly. 'Not a problem.' So I proceed to sit beside her. Serah made some special dish. We proceed to eat our meal. 'So! Al, tell us more about yourself!' Serah asked. 'Well, uhh my name is Al, I'm 16 years old, serving in the Guardian Corps as you guys might know. Just living in a normal life I guess.' I can't really say much since there's nothing that's really interesting about me. 'Funny, you don't look like you're 16!' Serah replied with a cheeky smile. 'Wait, wait! So, your name is just AL? Snow asked curiously. 'Well, my name is actually Alstiel, but it's kinda hard to pronounce it, so just call me Al.' 'Alstiel huh? Nice name.' Lightning said. 'Indeed it is!' Snow added.

'Thanks Light!' I said with a smile. 'Well Light, you've never invited any of your friends over to your house let alone a guy, tell me. What makes him special? Are you guys a thing?' Snow asked and chuckled. I was feeling shocked. If it's true, I am curious to know why! 'Don't be silly Snow, he's my apprentice. I was assigned to train him for battle and just in two days he defeats me easily. So I guess it's a perfect timing to congratulate him together with this dinner.' she then looks at me and smile. I swear if she smiles at me one more time right now, my heart is going to pop out of my chest! I can't take this beauty of her! It's too much! 'Awww, you guys look good together as a thing you know! Who cares about the age, since Al doesn't look like he's 16 anyway.' Serah laughed after that. I can't do anything but just to look embarrassed and seems to me Light's feeling the same way too.

After we finished our meal, Serah prepared dessert. It's a nice chocolate brownies topped with vanilla ice cream. 'Looks delicious.' I said. 'Wait till you get to taste it.' Snow whispered to me. She served every of us her chocolate brownies. 'Serah loves to cook.' Lightning said to me. 'Can't deny that.' The chocolate brownies taste amazing. I complimented Serah on how good it is. She was delighted. After we finished with the desserts. I guess it's time to leave. But we stayed a few minutes and had some chats. Most of it were just normal chats. Nothing serious. 'Well I guess, it's time for us to go home huh?' Snow asked. 'Guess so.' Serah added. 'Well since they're going, then I'll be on my way too Light.' I said to her. 'Sure, thanks for coming over. I really hope you enjoyed it.' Are you kidding? I enjoyed every seconds of it with her. As I let Snow and Serah leave first, I proceed to make my way later on. 'Till next time Light!'

'Claire. Claire Farron.' she suddenly spoken. 'Excuse me?' Is that her name? Is she telling me her real name. 'That's my name.' she smiled again. 'Hold on, did you just tell me your real name?' she didn't say anything but just smiled. 'That's a sweet name. I love it. Claire, Claire Farron. I then smiled back at her. 'Well uh, it's getting late. I better head home, don't want to encounter any monsters out there.' I wanted to…. I wanted to kiss her. I really do. I want to tell her how deeply in love I am! I got to hold on to this feeling till the time is right. Somehow my heart is saying is not the right time yet. So with that believe I left…


End file.
